One Shot Stories
by moja-kocham
Summary: What happens when a series of events happen to Nikita, Seth, Dahvie Vanity, Hotah, Zeul, Jayy Von Monroe, Vika, and Xander, and ? In these stories there are werewolves, vampires, yaoi, elves and genies! Read to find out what happens!
1. White Wolf

**_Hokaii since tomorrow is Halloween and I haven't submitted anything for a bit (writing wise) I figured I should write this! Alright my lovelies! Let us begin the horribleness and confusing-ness off all these stories. It will be a BOTDF/Vampire/Shape-shifter romance story and I don't know how I'm going to write it all yet but I will figure it out as I write it, and for you yaoi fans there will be yaoi in this! ; D just because I know I won't be able to help myself! nwn so yes, I shall begin writing right now! 3_**

_if you already read my ? Journal then you can ignore what's above!_

"_Good night Nikita_!" The elderly woman called as she shut the door to the main office, the ringing of the bell echoing in the empty halls of the school as a tall, busty woman with long ebony hair and porcelain skin walked through her class, arranging the papers, erasing the chalkboard and shutting the lights off. It had been a horrible day with the raging grade nines and tens. Her cerulean eyes swept the room before she continued on.

She never understood why they had to act like they were on top of the world but at least she got to go home and soak in a chamomile-scented bubble bath to soak her worries and stress away. She grabbed her bag and clacked her heels along the tiles towards the front door, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she thought she heard a whisper of voices in the library.

With a shake she walked towards the library and looked through the windows, seeing and hearing nothing. Not wanting to stay longer with her frazzled nerves she quickly left the school and walked to her sleek black Camaro, settling in the cool leather as she started the car and drove off to her house, the feeling of being watched increased the closer she got home but she assumed it was only her nerves playing with her.

When she got to her house she made quick to get into the home and lock the door, mainly out of habit but also because there was a rumor that there was a murderer in this area who only did his or her business in the dead of night, like a nocturnal being. To be truthful the woman was frightened, she didn't know one thing about defending herself or how to wield a weapon correctly. And because she had no boyfriend or lover, there was no male figure to protect her.

She now scolded herself for not taking those martial arts classes she was offered when she was younger, because that would certainly save her now. She went up to her bathroom, stripped as naked as the day she was born, filled up her tub and put in a cap full of chamomile-scented bubble bath soap. The smell almost eased her worries and when she slipped into the warm water she felt like her worries were literally washing away.

After a while of her reading in the tub she heard a soft thump in her house. She would gladly have blamed it on an animal- if she owned one that was. So with wide eyes she slipped out of the tub, dried off and changed into a pair of long violet cotton pants and a white tee shirt, her hair up in a bun as she watched the door, grabbing the toilet plunger and slowly walking out, wishing she had her cell in the room with her instead of having to search for the phone.

She made it down the stairs, the plunger being held like a bat as she walked around, her heart beating wildly as she looked around for the phone and she found it on the couch where she left it this morning. She grabbed it and looked around, while dialing 911 the suspense of the little creaks and groans of her house making her jump. Just as the operator picked up a big bang sounded upstairs and she screamed as she rushed outside, the operator saying, 'Ma'am? Are you alright?'

"Hello?" Nikita asked and when the woman on the line answered relief flooded her as she told the woman that there was someone in her house, and then she told the woman her address while panicking. "Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down, I'm sending a cruiser to your house now. Please stay on the line." She tried calming down while she watched her house, seeing a shadow flit across a drape and she muffled a scream, telling the operator what happened.

"Alright ma'am plea—" Before the woman could finish the sirens of the police sounded and she cried out with relief as she got up and flailed her arms wildly and the police officer got out of the car, walking over with his hand on his belt. She ran over to him and began telling him everything that happened and he stood there listening. If this was a regular day, she'd be drooling over him. He had shaggy blonde highlighted hair, olive complexion and almond shaped evergreen eyes, broad shoulders and long, muscled legs.

He obviously took care of him with his nicely shaped body and the way he held himself but for now she was mostly worried about the threat in her home. Her wallet was in there and if the crook got ahold of that then he would know almost everything about her and her family. She watched as the man grabbed his gun and walked in, her hands gripping the phone tightly as she waited.

A loud masculine scream echoed through the neighborhood and she squealed as she saw something get thrown out of her house. It was the officer, his throat was torn open and his blood gushed out of the wound, she dropped to her knee's her eyes wide as she watched him watch her while he slowly died. He tried to tell her something but death overtook him and his eyes slowly shut.

She looked up at the house and heard a wolf howling, then saw a sleek white wolf escape her house just as an ambulance and another cruiser showed up, She was shaking as she was escorted to the back of the cruiser, a blanket draped over her shoulders as the officer took her away from the crime scene but they couldn't get the scene out of her head.

The way his body was almost effortlessly thrown out, a normal wolf could not be able to do something like that! It was as if a human built like a brick wall was in there with the wolf but escaped out the back before anyone saw him. Why did no-one react to the wolf? Was she just crazy? Surely she wasn't the only one who lived there; The Graphely's must have seen it too! They had left the house just as the wolf shot by them!

She was put in a small room with two officers, one looking nicer than the other standing at about 5'9 with a boyish face, a head of neatly cropped brunet hair, grey eyes sparkling behind dark rimmed glasses and tanned skin with a bright, white smile, his face flawless and unmarred with an almost careless way of holding himself while he sat in front of her.

Whereas the other man had a lightly tanned olive complexion, a stern face, inky black messy head of hair, almond shaped honey brown eyes with golden and flecks of green. A large gash was cut across his face from his jaw on the left side to his right eyebrow. She couldn't see this kind of man smiling, but he was a looker, even with that gash. His body was well proportioned and was very muscled.

The brunet haired male asked her a series of questions, like how was she, how she thinks the culprit could have gotten in without her noticing and if she saw the culprit.

"Well I'm obviously very much shaken at the moment…not every day I have someone breaking into my house and scaring the bee geezer out of me. Uh, I suppose he could have gotten in by a window, I tend to leave those open sometimes. And I do think I saw the culprit...I saw a…white wolf jump out of my second story window. But there's no way a wolf could have thrown a man that far!" She explained and when she mentioned a wolf, the stern man stiffened and stared at her before he left the room and she wondered why but put that aside while the man in front of her smiled and spoke to her some more.

After a while she was escorted back to her house with an officer, the brunet haired officer whom she found out had a name, surprise surprise! Officer Tuay. He swept through her house then met her back at the front foyer, claiming that it was an empty house and that she was going to be fine. He gave her a card and left with a wink and she laughed as she shut the door on him, walking to the kitchen and grabbing a plate of left-overs, rice, steak and vegetables. She heated it up and began eating as she turned on the television and switched to the news,

_**"…in other news, local teacher, Miss Cait Annrine had her home broken into and, while trying to help the young woman out, had an officer, Mr Ghates, killed by an unknown person. His family and friends are deeply hurt and sorrowful, wanting to know why. Why it had to be their child, their husband and their father**_." The woman's jaw dropped as three children and a crying red haired woman came onto the screen,

"All I-I want to know is wh-why? Why he had-had to be the one to die?" She began to cry , making the kids cry as well while the camera panned over to the reporter. Who began talking about things, but Cait didn't hear it, because she had blocked it out, staring at the hardly-touched plate as she pondered over why this happened to her.

She had always assumed it would ever happen to her, that she would have her house get broken into yet here she was. She slowly got up, drained the tub then went to be, her head throbbing as she slowly fell asleep, the feeling of being watching not as overpowering as the need for sleep. Though she was well aware of the feeling, she ignored it which shaped her future.

The next day, she woke up to the sound of someone banging on her door and with a look at the clock she found it was only 5: 30 in the morning. At first she thought nothing of it, and then the events of last night rushed through her mind and panic coursed through her veins. Whether it was because she thought it was the culprit or that someone was coming to tell her some very bad, urgent news.

She stumbled off the bed and ran down the stairs, a plunger in hand again as she opened the door and she found the stern looking officer there, her face falling as she saw the urgency in his eyes as he barreled into her home. She watched the man looking around, his eyes wide as he surveyed the home and she tried getting his attention but he seemed to intent on the house to notice her.

"Hey!** Officer**!" She yelled at him, snapping her fingers in front of his eyes, finally gaining his attention to which his worried eyes only grew bigger as his gaze settled on hers, then it trailed over her body making her walk back slowly with her hands around her torso and chest. She quietly asked him why he was here, and his eyes narrowed slightly making her shiver slightly at the intensity of the gaze.

"You said you saw white wolves jumping from you're window, correct?" He asked her and she shook her head saying there was only one and he cocked his eyebrow slightly before nodding, then proceeding to pace while he muttered to himself. She finally growled, being fed up and she walked over to him and grabbed his bicep demanding answers.

"You are in terrible danger; I have to get you out of here before the next full moon. Quickly, get you're things together and meet me in the truck in front of the house." She stared at the man before he bellowed at her to run upstairs and she quickly complied. She tripped over her feet as she ran up the stairs, her hair flying around her face while she ran.

The woman grabbed a suit case, piled her clothing and her belongings into it and grabbed her baseball bat, steel of course, after changing into a pair of light, flair jeans and a white and black tee shirt her hair let loosely around her shoulders while she held the bat against her shoulder and collarbone. Hey she might not have martial arts experience but she did have hit-you-with-a-steel-bat experience.

She slowly walked down the stairs contemplating whether or not to hit him over the head and run or listen to him and assume he was a good guy. She decided on the latter, thinking she might be able to use him for protection later on in the year. She sighed when she found him searching around in her house and she dropped her bag and began tapping her foot, with her arms crossed.

He laughed before stepping back then regaining his position of a strong and tough man. But when he laughed he looked…rather handsome actually. His mouth made a…and his strong hands…she mentally slapped herself as she took a step back muttering about men before she walked outside. Her hands clutched her things tightly as she waited for him to come outside or for something to happen.

She didn't know why but her skin began tingling and itching and driving her insane, She started scratching and clawing at her skin, her nerves and ability to think for the moment becoming fried as she tried to ease the pain, itchiness and tingly sensation. A hand came upon her skin and like an ice cube set on a hot pan, her skin began immediately cooling down from the touch of the hand.

Nikita looked up and saw that the hand was connected to the officer who held a worried look in his honey coloured eyes and she had to look away before she began drowning in the intensity of the look he gave her. He spoke in a soft murmur, asking her if she was alright and she slowly nodded, telling him that she was fine and a soft sigh escaped her lips as he pulled his hand away from her. She didn't realize it then but she was slightly hurt by him moving away from her.

The man grabbed her things and put it in the trunk of a midnight black Hummer with large chrome rimmed wheels, silver veins ran across the surface of the Hummer, making soft arches and dips in the paint. A horn was honked and she was jumped out of her thoughts as she heard him call for her to get in so she quickly complied, not wanting to have her things taken away. Though she had no name to call him, she continued thinking of him as Officer, mainly because she felt the atmosphere was too heavy to speak.

"Hotah" He spoke and she jumped lightly before looking at him. She asked him what he meant then he repeated the word. "Nashoba, Hotah Nashoba is my name." He said and she found that the name suited him, and out of curiosity she asked what the name meant and he chuckled before he replied. "White wolf." He spoke and her eyes went dim for a moment while an image flashed through her eyes, seeing the white wolf rush out of the window that night.

She shivered lightly before she flashed a smile and curled into the seat, looking out the window and letting her thoughts go nuts in her racked-up mind for the meanwhile, wondering if everything that has happened and is happening has an actual purpose behind it other than, possibly, killing her. Nikita felt his gaze on her when he stopped for red lights and stop signs and she just barely stopped herself from questioning him, because she was almost certain she wouldn't like the answers.

He drove for a long time, she didn't keep track of the number of hours for she had fallen asleep a few times and failed to remember when she had fallen asleep. To her it felt like a week had past, when in reality it was probably only a few hours, until they reached a small village. A small sign outside the village was almost barely noticeable but she managed to read it.

'Village of Adalwolf – Population 130' She looked around and saw that everything was small, the market-place, the hospital, the pharmacy, the theater and everything else that was in residence there. She had never heard of this place before but the scenery was marvelous. There were great mountains formed around the village, some covered in snow, others in grass and snow. Beautiful and old tree's graced the area with their withering beauty and a sparkling lake separated the mountains from the village.

The scene took her breath away and the soft falling snow made it all feel like something out of a fairy tale. Everyone who they past smiled waved or spoke their greetings, knowing the officer by name and even though they knew nothing about her, they still acted as though she was an old friend they randomly ran into. She never thought a place like this could exist yet here she was, being driven through to a small house on the east end of the village.

It was much larger than the houses around the area, being held up by sturdy looking dark and light walls of wood, two large pillars held up the roof from the ground in the front with semi large bay windows and a smoking bricked chimney. Through the window she could see several large built men laughing and drinking around a lite up fireplace their appearance making her feel small in comparison. They all stood easily at about 6 or so feet like Hotah and they all bore similar markings on them, a small dark…tattoo? … of some sort.

It resembled a paw print which was an odd thing for a group of men to have as a sign that they're in a pact together but she shrugged it off, they might be intimidating but she hadn't had a date in some time and if she was going to be forced to be in the same room as these amazingly attractive males, she'd take it in stride even if they thought she was a laugh.

She walked into the house with Hotah in tow, a large bag was slung over his shoulder as he walked in and the men went silent as they stared for a moment before getting up on a cheer, coming over to slap him over the back and say congratulations but she had no clue what they were congratulating him for. She was surrounded by the males and compared to them she was a mouse, being shoved and squashed. One of the men slapped her ass and another picked her up and began running around with her. She didn't know what else to do but;

**"HOTAH**!" She screamed, reaching out for him and his eyes narrowed as he barreled towards her and ripped her from his friends grasp, pulling her against him and he spoke in a hushed whisper to his friends before a look for realization flitted across their features.

She looked at the men's facial expressions before landing her gaze on Hotah who was watching her intently. She gave him a confused look but before he could speak his buddies grabbed his upper arm and lead him out of the room, flashing her smiles and excusing them before they all disappeared into another room. With soft footsteps she walked over and listened in to the conversation. She felt horrible for doing it but needed to know what was up.

They were all speaking in a hushed murmur but she caught some words here and there like; "Pact" or "Pack", "crazy", "Eva" and "leader". She wasn't sure what that was all supposed to mean but she wasn't sure if she really _wanted _to learn to know. It seemed to secret, to close in like anyone who wasn't part of it couldn't know and if they did, well they wouldn't be waking up the next day. She felt a shiver run up and down her spine as she heard the door handle twist and before she could move she fell into the door.

Into a pair of strong arms and made her slightly scared to look up but she did and found the disapproving eyes of Hotah who was currently holding her up. She felt her cheeks go warm as she avoided his gaze. Here she was a grown woman eavesdropping on a bunch of males who made her feel intimidated and for some reason frightened.

"Nikita, what were you doing?" Hotah asked her and she stumbled over her words as she walked backwards, the broad bodies of the men filling in the doorframe as they stalked her, Hotah quickly shooing them off and leaving the two alone. Though there were less people to intimidate her, she still felt like crawling away and hiding from him. She stumbled over her words, wondering what to say but he crossed the floor towards her and grabbed her upper arm.

"What did you hear? Tell me!" He bellowed and she shrunk back away from him, grimacing as she timidly told him that she only heard parts of some words and when he told her to tell him the words she softly told him the few words she was able to make out from the men's conversation. He went quiet for a while before he let her go and began muttering to himself, sounding like he was asking himself questions then answering himself.

He finally came back over and said that he needed some more time to think and he left her in the room alone, and after a few minutes of being alone, a door opened and she turned to face Hotah but it ended up being the group of males from before and she felt slightly scared being alone with them and with the predatory look in their eyes she knew she had a right to be scared. One of them came up to her and growled something in her ear and she was shoved down.

"Listen up, _woman" _He growled out and she flinched. "I don't know why but Hotah has taken a liking to you and I think you need to know the truth about dear old Hotah." She was about to tell them that she wasn't interested in him in the slightest, which was only partially true, but he cut her off by spilling out secrets beyond her imagination. "This being you are fascinated with is a Supernatural Child of the Moon. A werewolf." Her eyes widened like saucers as she heard this. Thinking either she was in a nut house or they were telling the truth which was nearly impossible!

She stumbled back, staring wide eyed at the men as she attempted to break out of the house but they jumped her and dragged her back and she suddenly knew, she was not save no matter what now. Her life was officially. Fucked. Up. She thrashed and screamed, fighting against the men and just when she gave up hope, someone's arms wrapped around her waist and she was lifted into a pair of strong, muscled arms, flush up against an equally strong and muscled chest.

She knew who it was but she didn't like the way her cheeks flushed and her mind melted at his touch. She never had a thing for his kind of guys so why now was it happening to her? What did she find attractive in that tall...muscled, God?—Awe no! She could _not _be thinking about _Hotah _that way, that man just equaled to trouble. His kind of girl would be the tall woman with the straight black hair and an attitude to match his own. Not her, there was no way she and him would make a good couple.

She looked up and saw raw possession in his eyes before he looked down at her, his eyes softening making her stomach do little summer saults at the intensity of his gaze, even if it was a soft one. She saw his hand come up and winced as it came towards her, making him halt his movements before he slowly put his hand on her cheek and she had to admit, it felt nice.

"I—Are you afraid of me…Nikita?" He asked her and the hurt in his voice made her eyes fill with regret of her actions. She stepped forward and shook her head, not knowing what she was getting into but the intensity of his gaze made..,.everything…blurry?...

_She found herself in a forest, the area having a soft orange glow hue to it from the setting sun. She heard people walking about and a few wolves howling but she wasn't afraid. She saw a particular sleek, pure white wolf with a soft honey brown gaze, tinted with golden and flecks of green, directed at a certain young female. She recognized the eyes but couldn't quite place it as she looked over the female._

_She was tall, around 5'9 ish with tire back long golden brown strands of hair, her soft ebony skin was paritically covered in a light yellow dress, clinging softly to her womanly curves, a bow 'n arrow on her back while a hoard of men followed her, going towards the wolves. She dropped to her knee's in front of the honey brown eyed wolf and smiled softly at it before leaning forward and nuzzling the beast. Nikita found a small pang of jealously course through her but she had no idea why this would happen to her. She didn't know these people…Or did she? She felt she knew the wolf the woman was nuzzling but she didn't know how or who it was!_

_She felt the insane need to throw the woman away and hold onto the wolf for dear life, but she also knew that a) she didn't know this being, what if he bit her head off? b) she felt embarrassed like she did something to this being that wasn't appropriate but she knew that couldn't be, for she hadn't even met the being! _

_The wolf and the ebony skinned woman began their walk towards the hoard of men who seemed to be between rejoicing and killing the beast. They slowly let the wolves into their village and it was all good and peaceful for about 6 months before the first of the bloody sights began. She had been staying there because she didn't know the area so she endured the long, treacherous nights and days though she couldn't feel a physical body, she could feel the wind whip around her, the leaves hit her skin and could hear the soft whispers of the wolf, and the female. _

_She hadn't seen them in days but didn't move from her safe haven, her spot where she knew she wouldn't be found despite knowing that she couldn't be seen. Finally after about 72 hours of not seeing them, she saw the ebony skinned woman with a—man? He was tall and structured with a soft olive tanned complexion, a smiling face and shaggy inky black head of hair, with almond shaped honey brown eyes, flecks of golden and green mesmerizing her as they were hard yet also soft and caring as they glanced to the woman. He wore a pair of knee high animal skin pants and a vision of another life flashed behind her eyes, seeing police men, wolves, a home, and a woman who looked like her with the man in the animal skin pants in 21__st__ century clothing, talking to her, then her in a room with him and many other men._

_She suddenly remembered who he was and she felt scared when she tried to think of what was going on. It couldn't be a dream, it wasn't possible and it couldn't be that she was sucked back into the past so what was it?_

_As she tried to figure it out a low growl off to her right caught her attention and she almost thought she was caught when she realized Hotah and a russet coloured wolf were snarling at each other, before commencing in a vicious fight. They fought for about five minutes before the girl threw herself between them and tried helping—the russet coloured wolf. Nikita's jaw literally dropped seeing the woman raise her hand and claw the scar that now rested on Hotah's face._

_The shock on Hotah's face mirrored Nikita's as the two stared at the woman who she thought was Hotah's lover! The ebony skinned woman looked shocked, scared and worried for a moment there before she turned away and tended to the other who slowly was changing but before she could see darkness…s_low_ly…descended…_on her…

She gasped as she woke from whatever that vision, dream or hallucination was to find her staring up at the curious, and worried face of Hotah who was leaning over her. She locked eyes with him before she slowly sat up and put a hand to his cheek.

"I…don't know what just…happened to me but…I " Hotah cut her off to stand up, looking away from her as his gruff voice filled the silence that weighted heavily on them suddenly.

"It's okay, there's no need to explain. I don't know why I did that and I'm sorry for frightening you." He turned towards the door and began leaving but she found herself wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him tightly to her chest.

"As I was trying to say…I never felt a more heart breaking betraying t before and I am not going to pity you too much but I hope I can…help you with the scars that the woman left you." She raised her hand to trace the scar; the man had turned around just as she began talking. He flinched just a little as she did but he didn't pull away from her.

Nikita smiled lightly as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned down half way to kiss her on her lips, both people feeling sparks in the kiss as butterflies flew in their stomachs. He picked her up by the base of her bottom as she wrapped her legs around his waist, him wrapping his arms around her hips as he tried to control himself.

When they parted, they were panting lightly as Hotah said: "I feel…very strongly for you but because of…Yvette I don't know how long it'll take to completely trust that you won't betray me too. I hope you can find it in your heart to wait for me?"

She gave him a grin as she kissed him again nodding.

"I'm willing to wait for you…_**Forever"**_

_Story made by: _YukikoYumi

_Idea thought up by: _YukikoYumi

_The person who is sincerely sorry for COMPLETELY missing the dead line: _YukikoYuni

SIDE NOTE:

Again I am so sorry for missing it like…I don't even know what happened here but this is the first story and if anyone wants smut ( ;) Sarah! ) Then just ask in the comments below.

I own all characters and the idea of the story and I am SORRY!


	2. I Love You

_BOTDF -part 2 of story_

The lanky man with the short black and red hair, lightly tanned complexion and almond shaped intense violet eyes walked around, his chest and stomach exposed, showing his tattoo's and the lightly toned body. He wore a leather studded jacket and a pair of ripped leather pants and black combat boots, while he stalked around looking for his best friend, the man who stole his heart though he doesn't know it.

"Dahvie!" The screams of the fan girls made his ears practically bleed but they were was made the band so he couldn't complain, though it did make his heart ache watching the shorter, longer haired man signing the women's breasts and flirting shamelessly with them. He didn't know what was up with this man. One day he's gay for Jeffree Star the next he wants a chick to blow him.

He walked over to the man and wrapped his arms around his waist, something he'd grown accustom to doing, and unlike other times, Dahvie tensed as he ceased talking to look at Jayy from the corner of his eye. He gave him a smile before looking to the girl who was flirting with Dahvie. Her expression was a mix between fan girl lust and hate for interrupting them.

He honestly didn't care what she thought at that moment because the feel of Dahvie's perfectly shaped body, the way his hips were slightly rounded and his stomach was muscled and yet also held a little bit of softness that made him Dahvie. Jayy smiled as he gave a small squeeze then let him go.

"Sally wants us back at the tour bus, so c'mon Dahvie-kins!" He looked into the melted chocolate brown eyes and saw…he was upset? Jayy actually took a step back at the intensity of the slight glare he received and he felt his eyes water slightly when he backed up and stuttered an apology.

He shuffled away into the tour bus, tears threatening to over flow as he made it into his bunk and sat down, finally letting the tears cascade down his cheeks as he rolled his head over to the right and found a picture of himself and Dahvie, the latter hanging off him with a wide grin as Jayy planted a kiss on his cheek. It made more tears come to his eyes as he looked at the fond memory and he laid back.

"What did I do to make him angry? Do I hang off him too much?" Jayy thought, his eyebrows knitting in worry as his thoughts progressed. "Does he realize my feelings? Oh I hope not, I don't want our friendship to be over because of that! I would literally die without him!" He heard someone come onto the bus and flipped over, grabbing the blankets and acting like he was sleeping.

If it was Dahvie, hopefully he wouldn't start tearing up again but Jayy knew that he probably would anyhow. He heard soft footsteps and tensed when they came towards his bed. When the bed dipped under someone's weight he recognized it as not Dahvie, but as Sally and he turned his head to see her smiling sadly at him.

"What do you want?" He was surprised at the hoarseness of his voice as he spoke but he kept his stare trained on Sally as she pondered over what she was going to say and when she did speak, his eyes widened dramatically.

"Become a porn star." She said and his jaw dropped as he stuttered over his words but she cut him off, explaining herself. "What I mean is, if you do you'll get your mind off Dahvie, you'll make him jealous by not being by his side and hanging off of him and you can look good and get paid doing it!"

Sally had known that Jayy loved Dahvie since before Jayy even knew! In his heart, he knew Sally was just trying to help and while he did enjoy a good lay and some moolah rolling in, he felt like he'd be betraying Dahvie in the process.

"Look Sally, I don't think I'll be making him jealous, I'm pretty sure the man hates me!" Sally sighed as she gave him a hug, knowing he needed to be comforted at the moment. Jayy was sort of thinking about it and thought, if Dahvie could fuck girls and guys, he could be a porn star and fuck men!

A few weeks passed by him and before he knew it he was already a pretty big porn star. He was well known and his mind was barely on Dahvie. Except for today, he had passed by Dahvie on his way to work and the agonized look in his loves eyes made his heart clench and his subconscious to wonder why he looked like that.

He was in on set in a romantic room, the heart shaped bed covered with rose petals, lit with large yellow candles and a trail of rose petals lead from the door of the house to the bed. The scene was supposed to be that Jayy was the best friend of the man coming home, they were roommates and he wanted to let him know his true feelings. So he was going to 'confess his feelings' to his coworker whom he had to meet on set because they had no time for rehearsal, the guy he was supposed to bang for the set got sick and the dead line for the porno was tonight at 8 so.

So as he changed into a pair of short shorts, with no shirt he began thinking how much this resembled what had been going on with him and Dahvie and for a moment he wished this was real and it was Dahvie who was going to be walking through the set doors. But he knew it wouldn't happen so he stopped wishing for it. The director suddenly yelled,

"Okay, we're good to go and…scene!" So he stood in the shadows, waiting for the man to walk through the doors for the sex to start.

He saw the door open and a figure walk in, and he stalked him over to the bed, flipping him over before straddling him and staring at him in the face. What he saw made him stutter and his mind to go blank. It was Dahvie, and the man below him was staring up at him mirroring his own shock and the director called a cut when he realized they weren't going to move.

"Alright, what's the problem here men?" The director yelled at the two and he came bounding over. "I got together the two most attractive men I could and you freeze up?" He threw his arms up as Sally came running over with a tray of three coffees, a double double for her, a caramel latte for myself…and a French vanilla for Dahvie?

"You knew about this didn't you?" Jayy blurted as the pieces fell in place, of course why didn't he see it! It reminded him of Dahvie and him because it was about them! Sally planned this to get him and Dahvie together but he knew the man was straight, and was probably told a woman with giant titties was going to be here and he was going to fuck her brains out! Damn why Sally?

Tears began welling up in his eyes when he looked to Dahvie, the sheer shock and horror written on his face made his heart crush painfully against his rib cage, as if trying to jump out. He excused himself, running off to the bathroom, needing a moment to gather himself. He was being paid $600.00 for this which was over the rate of a newbie porno actor but hey, he had his ways. He knew he needed the money since BOTDF was being put on hold because of this thing between him and Dahvie.

He splashed some water on his face to help him think better as he gazed at his reflection. Yeah he was a pretty damn good looking man but…it wasn't good enough for the sexy man out there, he knew it and though most of his fans would practically kill his ears telling him all the reasons why that statement is wrong. But he knew it in his heart he would never be good enough for his Dahvie-kins. He let a last tear slip out before he angrily wiped it away and stalked out, feeling the stares of both men and women staring at his back as he walked towards the set.

Jayy found Dahvie talking to the producer and the director and he knew he wanted a different partner for this set and when the two boss' shook their heads an audible sigh escaped his plump lips as he walked off to his spot. The taller man finally took in what the other was wearing, a pair of skin tight leather pants, knee high black combat boots and a matching skin tight stark white shirt. He could see every dip and curve of his skin with those clothes and he felt the need to rip it off and take him then and there.

He heaved a great sigh as he knew negotiating with the producer and director would not get him anywhere so he took up his position, the time ticking by ever so slowly while Dahvie started his walk over to the bed. Jayy stalked over to him again and wrapped his arms around his mid-section, the feeling of Dahvie beneath his touch made him feel like the world was perfect, and he ghosted his breath over his neck. Taking it as slow as he could before he had to get to the intimate stuff, as he bit down and ground his teeth lightly, on the others ear lobe.

When he took his time on that he slowly turned him around, and locked his eyes with Dahvie, feeling the growing uneasiness settling in his stomach as he leaned forward and slowly pressed his lips to the others fuller and plumper lips, feeling him stiffen against him before slowly getting into the kiss. Though his heart leapt with joy he knew it was only for the camera. As he began backing the other up, he could almost feel the tension and the anxiousness in the air, from Dahvie to leave this.

Jayy rubbed his hands up and down the others body, feeling his erratic heart beat and the way his breath hitched when he curled his fingers softly against his hips and ass curve. He almost gave a feral grin seeing his secret love below him but his heart matched the others pace, because he was so worried about what he was supposed to do. But he soon forgot about that as he began seducing him.

_**[Because I took so long I promised hardcore, at least as best as I can do, for my wifey ~Sar5ahPWNS so if you don't like or are too young for it, skip this part til you see the next thing of bolded letters!]**_

He straddled him on the bed, tracing his jaw line with his tongue and lips, giving off soft groans then lower to his neck giving soft kisses and nips at the man's throat while soft whimpers and gasps escaped his throat. Jayy grabbed the bottom of Dahvie's shit and quickly disposed of it, tossing it wherever. When he could see and feel the flesh which was Dahvie he couldn't help but feel up his entire torso with his tongue and hands, remembering every dip and curve of the perfect body laid out for him.

He trailed lower towards his waist line, dipping his tongue and swirling it around in the others navel, the sounds of Dahvie's sweet moans made his cock hard, straining against his suddenly-too-tight-pants,feeling him squirm and arch into the touches while he slowly took the pants off the other, caressing his hips, thighs and legs as he discarded that piece of clothing as well. When he saw Dahvie's length it took all his willpower to not take it and make him feel the most absolute pleasure he'd ever feel. Slowly he, with a feather light tough, felt up and down the shaft before gripping the base and giving a measured stroke, hearing the strangled grunt coming from the sexy man.

His breath ghosted over the cock as he gave an experimental lick from the base to the head, before looking up at Dahvie and engulfing his cock in his mouth, flicking his tongue against the veins, and the tip. He relaxed his throat muscles before taking his length all the way, he was a large man in his nether regions and Jayy just barely fit the whole thing in his mouth but be managed, the taste of Dahvie engulfing his senses. He loved the salty yet sweet taste that was completely Dahvie that took over his senses when he pressed his tongue against the others wonderful cock.

Because he was 100% certain Dahvie was a virgin when it came to homosexual sex he decided to take it slowly. Dahvie was looking down at him with lidded lust filled eyes, and his breath hitched at the sight of the fully exposed God in front of him. As he sucked off Dahvie he slipped out of his own clothing, tossing it anywhere as he pulled back from his cock with a pop and a soft groan came from Dahvie as Jayy reached over and grabbed a bottle of candy flavoured lube from the table beside them and coated his fingers generously, before looking at the man on the bed. His legs were opened slightly and his elbows propped him up, his cock straining against his stomach as his half lidded eyes stared up at Jayy. To distract him, he leaned forward and softly kissed him. Tracing the seam of his lips with his tongue for a moment before the other responded with a needy kiss just as Jayy slipped in the first finger.

He knew that it would feel uncomfortable so with the hand holding his hip, he trailed it to Dahvie's cock and slowly pumped him when he entered a second finger, slowly scissoring him, seeing him squirm but only slightly but when the third finger entered and began stretching him, a gasp escaped him as he tried getting used to it, he tried to distract him some more as he engulfed his cock and tweaked his nipples, flicking his tongue against the tip, receiving a harsh groan from Dahvie. It took him a few moments but when he did, Jayy coated his cock with the lubricant, before slowly, painfully slowly for Jayy, entered the hot tight cavern which was Dahvie's soft, round ass.

Tears welled up and rolled over the others eyes when he entered and Jayy leaned down to kiss his tears away as his hand began pumping his dick again, the other hand on his hip to keep him steady and he began the process which made Jayy's heart fill with sadness knowing this was not making love, but making a porno. The taller man kissed his way to the other's lips, giving him soft, loving kisses but when Dahvie began thrusting his hips back and kissed him harder it shocked him but he wasn't complaining as he met him thrust for thrust, harsh kiss for harsh kiss.

Dahvie was soon moaning and panting his name softly though he wasn't supposed to and he wasn't complaining about that either but it did make him question Dahivie for the moment, but he just whispered Dahvie repeatedly as he came closer to his climax, the tightness of Dahvie making him come just as faster. They came almost at the exact same time, calling out each-others name as white strands of seamen squirted onto Jayy and Dahvie's stomachs and Jayy shot his hot messy load into Dahvie on a loud groan.

He gently laid down beside him, gazing up into Dahvie's eyes while he licked his hand clean of the others delicious come, flicking his gaze from the ceiling to the crew and finally to Dahvie's cock and ass, realizing that he just fucked the man he loves and he took a few deep breaths. I just fucked him, might as well tell him the truth…and it'll go good with the setting and the scene so.

"…I love you." Jayy said, looking up into the other's eyes which had widened at the confession before they dimmed dramatically and he looked away, his heart, of course, breaking as he crawled off the bed and made his way to the dressing room, stark naked as he knew the scene was over, the beginning of it being shot with just Dahvie and the Narrator.

He cleaned up, going for a few minute showers before getting out, drying off and dressing into anything he could grab. A pair of tight ripped black jeans, a pair of Jack Skeleton converse and a black wife beater top, putting on a pair of sunglasses and his keys and he was out the door, heading to the 2011 Ford Dodge Charger R/T. He was about to get into the sleek red car when he heard a nervous 'Ahem' behind him and he slowly turned around.

Surprisingly it was Dahvie, his clothing on, a pair of bright blue jeans, converse with mix-matched laces, a grey hello kitty top and his hair still messy like …Jayy had made it. The other didn't meet his eyes while he opened his mouth, closed it then opened it again like trying to find something to say to him. Finally he just stepped forward and brought his eyes up to Jayy's. They held such sorrow and angst.

"Jayy. I don't know what happened a while back…why you pretty much quit BOTDF and why you've been avoiding me. It hurt me Jayy…really bad here." He put his hand over his heart as he gave the other the most heart breaking and adorable face Jayy had ever seen him make. When he finally heard what he said the look dropped.

"Wait what are you talking about? I hugged you like normal and you glared at me! You were pissed off and I couldn't believe you!" His eyes narrowed as he watched Dahvie's eyes widen in realization and he began laughing! Of all things, laughing! Jayy felt tears well up in his eyes as he covered his face with his hair.

"If you're too busy I suppose I'll be leaving then." He got into his car and was about to shut the door when Dahvie slid in onto his lap and kissed him long and hard, making a certain part of his body rouse and harden slowly. He almost whimpered, the feeling of Dahvie's full plump lips hugging his own made him feel like the other could share his feelings but he knew it was false. Though when Dahvie began grinding his cock against him it took his all of Jayy's willpower not to fuck him then and there and those soft moans he was making, damn.

"Jayy." He breathed out, between kisses and soft pants. "I didn't mean to glare at you, it was the fan girl who made me angry. You looked so sexy and I tried so hard not to jump you but she was still there so I couldn't make my move. I wanted to tell you for so long, I love you Jayy and being with you in the porno scene made me sad because I knew a God like you wouldn't love me but I have to try. Tell me your feelings Jayy-Jayy."

His heart swell up with love as his cock stirred slightly, and he leaned forward to plant a hard, needy kiss on Dahvie's mouth, pushing his hips down against his own and grinding against the hard, large cock confined in Dahvie's jeans. A loud moan erupted from the others mouth as he arched his back slightly before hissing out softly.

"Either you drive us home or I'm-a fuck your brains out here!" Dahvie gasped as Jayy quickly shuffled Dahvie into the passenger seat and drove home, trying to sort his brain as he drove through the back roads, his heart thumping wildly as he realized the one he loves…loves him back!

In a matter of exactly 25 minutes they made it to the driveway of their home, and damn it felt good to be back for Jayy. He dragged his ass out of the vehicle, around the Dahvie's side and picked him up, slamming the door shut and kissing him fiercely as he fumbled to unlock the door. He groaned loudly when Dahvie ground his erection against his own, making his legs wobble slightly— and they haven't touched yet.

He finally got them through the door and headed straight for the bedroom, kissing, nipping and licking Dahvie's lips and neck and earlobes. He made it to the bed and made quick work of taking off the others clothing, practically shredding it off of him as he worked on his own as well. Though he's already seen and fucked the man, the sight of hi gorgeous, perfect body laid out in front of him made his heart ache with love and his cock twitch.

He could ravish him all night but the throbbing of his cock made him change his mind as he leaned down and tweaked his nipples, licking his way down his body to his navel, dipping his tongue in and swirling it around as he massaged his hips. He knew it was foreplay, and he was driving them both insane but he wanted to make it last—thought Dahvie thought otherwise as he hissed out a command,

"Fuck me, Jayy! Don't wait!" He moaned out as he slowly guided his cock to the others entrance and he had to restrain his selfish needs from full-on fucking the man into the bed. Though they just fucked in the porno, Dahvie was still as tight as a virgin. He knew that his ass was going to be hurting later so he took it slow.

He ground his teeth as he thrust slowly in, opening his eyes to find Dahvie's skin glistening and flushed. His eyes were half lidded and his mouth was ajar, panting softly. His heart jumped at the sight as his cock stirred, seeming to almost harden more.

Jayy grabbed his hips as he leaned down to kiss his lips, then trailing down to his jawline, to his ear shell, licking and kissing. As the man under him moaned and squirmed he gave soft kisses to his neck, playing with his nipples after a moment of terrorizing his neck before going back to his plump lips.

"Dahvs, I can't wait anymore!" He ground out as he shot his load into the others ass, filling him up as a string of hot, white cum splattered against their stomachs and chests. He collapsed beside the other with an arm around his waist while they caught their breath.

_**[So, it's the ending of the yaoi and the story is coming to a close ;w; Till next time, have fun with the yaoi ;)]**_

Jayy looked up to Dahvie's eyes and his breath caught in his throat at the intense gaze he received. There was nothing but pure, raw love, adoration and lust gleaming through his eyes and Jayy couldn't help but lean forward and capture those lips in a sweet, lingering kiss.

"I don't know how I survived without you during this time. I never want to let you go Jayy!" Dahvie told him when the kiss was broken off. "I just want to know one thing…Do you want our relationship secret or…because I would …rather not have a secret relationship but if it's the only way to be with you than I'm up for anything you want."

Jayy couldn't believe what Dahvie was saying, he thought that he'd want to hide their relationship? The hell he would! He's wanted this for too long to hide it just for other people to think better of them. If anyone had anything to say, they best say it to his face and watch how fast their minds get changed about being degrading.

He leaned forward and hugged him tightly, kissing his lip softly as he whispered out, "If anyone ever wanted to keep their relationship with you a secret, they're an idiot." Which made the other man blush fiercely and to hide his face in Jayy;'s shoulder.

"Thank you, Jayy." He spoke softly and, though they've kissed so many times that night, his eyes still widened when Jayy gave him the softest, sweetest kiss ever. They fell asleep a while after, long after they spoke, and laughed. Their feelings for each other, if possible, intensified by a dozen that night.

The last thing that was said before the darkness of sleep overtook them, was a chorus of

"_**I love you"**_

Made by Andrina Tait

Date of Completion 12/28/2011


End file.
